Scott Mitchell
Lt. General Scott Mitchell is the protagonist of the Ghost Recon series, making his debut in Ghost Recon 2. He lead an elite squad within the US Army's 5th SFG, "The Ghosts". Later on, he also becomes the commanding officer of the Joint Strike Force, commanding their efforts against the European Federation and the Russian Federation. Career With The Ghosts Korean Conflict (2007) On July 4th, 2007, a North Korean Super-Silkworm missile hit and sank the USS Clarence E. Walsh. In response, the President sent in the Ghosts to push the North Korean forces back. Scott Mitchell leads the Ghosts on the missions assigned to them, working with the South Koreans in order to push back North Korea, and prevent further escalation of the war. When General Paik tries to blow up a dam to escalate the war, the Ghosts temporarily stop him and his plans. It is later revealed that the Super-Silkworm missile was launched by a PMC. After two months, General Paik re-activates North Korea's nuclear stockpile and the Ghosts are sent back in to take him out. The Ghosts fight through a complex that was made as a remote command post for the North Korean president. When Scott and the Ghosts finally reach General Paik, Paik commits suicide, and the Ghosts are forced to blow up a Taipodong Missile. Korean Conflict (2011) In 2011, and amidst a time of disastrous famine and political turmoil, the people of North Korea are facing a time of great change. The government has invested too much into its military buildup and it has become impossible to preserve both the military and North Korea's infrastructure, so in an attempt to curb the effects of the famine, the government cuts off military funding, instead dedicating it towards the internal needs of the population. Infuriated, the North Korean military mobilizes against the government, with the brutal and charismatic General Jung Chong-Sun heading the coup. General Jung initiates a rebellion against the government, which finds itself at his mercy, as General Jung assumes de facto control of the entire country. With total control over the military, Jung gains access to the country's nuclear arsenal, and makes preparations to start a war between the surrounding Asian powers. This prompts NATO and the United States to send a large peacekeeping force to North Korea in order to shut down Jung's operations before he destabilizes the Korean Peninsula. At the tip of the U.S. spear, Captain Mitchell and the Ghosts are deployed into North Korea to avert disaster. Throughout the conflict, Mitchell's team is ordered to disrupt and destroy General Jung's fuel supply and armor support. Mitchell personally leads the team on their first strike on an airfield, crippling Jung's air power in the area. In another mission, his team would be sent in to blow a bridge, denying Jung from quickly moving his tanks and personnel through the area, and saving SAS troopers pinned down in a nearby pagoda. Along with his Ghosts, Mitchell would also work alongside SAS trooper Daniel Stevens, German gunner Lukas Färber, and French marksman Thierry Dubois. With each strike, Jung gets more desperate in winning the war, and in one mission, Mitchell leads a raid to seize three nuclear warheads from a train before they reach civilian-populated areas. Within the final few missions of the game, General Jung launches a last-ditch effort to defeat the NATO forces. He invades a dam near Hamhung, and plants a nuclear warhead within the structure. If detonated, thousands of civilians would die, so the Ghosts and Capt. Mitchell are tasked with securing the dam, disarming the warhead, and pursuing General Jung before he flees to regroup his forces. Mexican Revolutionary Crisis (2013) Six years after the Korean War, a US spy plane carrying Guardrail IX, a device capable of disrupting wireless communications, is shot down over Nicaragua. Intelligence discovers a plot to transfer the device to rebels in Mexico City, and the Ghosts are sent in to retrieve it. One of the rebels was identified as Colonel Carlos Ontiveros, son of Mexican General Ontiveros, and a student of Bud, Mitchell's friend and a UH-60 pilot. The mission is aborted when a coup d'état begins in Mexico City and the Ghosts are ordered to Mexico City immediately, where a summit involving the leaders of the three member nations, United States President Thaddeus Ballantine, Canadian Prime Minister Henri Pennais and Mexican President Alberto Ruiz-Pena, who are signing the North American Joint Security Agreement (NAJSA). Things go horribly wrong when the rebels attack the summit, killing Prime Minister Pennais and causing the other two presidents to go into hiding. Scott is tasked with safely extracting both leaders. After protecting the United States, saving President Ballantine and opening the path for an attack on the Mexican revolutionaries, Scott is ordered to retrieve the Guardrail IX and the Nuclear Football, but he only succeeds in disabling the Guardrail IX. After lending some more support to the US forces, he is then ordered to destroy the last pieces of the Guardrail IX before sneaking into the palace. General Ontiveros is there and was captured while attempting to flee, but Carlos manages to escape and hijacks Bud's Black Hawk, shooting him in the head and greatly angering Mitchell, who sees this happen on his cross-com. Mitchell and the Ghosts then pursue Carlos, where they have a final confrontation with him, ending with Scott shooting him off a rooftop, causing him to fall to his death. Mexican Civil War (2014) Directly after the uprising, rebel activity caused civil unrest throughout Mexico. Despite Carlos being killed, the insurgency has continued under the leadership of Juan de la Barrera. The Ghosts are ordered to Mexico by General Keating to investigate claims that the rebels are in possession of a dirty bomb, as well as prevent the rebellion from directly assaulting US soil. After clearing the way for additional American forces, and destroying two enemy weapon convoys, Scott learns that de la Barrera has obtained several Soviet-era Ukrainian nuclear warheads, and now has the ability to destroy any major city in the United States. With the WMD threat confirmed, the Ghosts are sent into Ciudad Juárez to search for nukes. Along the way, they link up with the loyalist Mexican Army. Together, they neutralize most of the rebel activity in the city, but one of the nuclear warheads is set off inside the marketplace, causing large amounts of radiation to pollute the city, leaving Mitchell with no other choice but to evacuate. During a mission to extract a Mexican journalist, the Black Hawk 5 is shot down by enemy RPG fire. Mitchell manages to survive and escape, but Rosen (Mitchell's field runner) is captured, along with the rest of the Black Hawk 5. To avoid the rebels showing the wreckage on TV as media manipulation, Scott is sent in to destroy the wreckage of the Black Hawk, and rescue Rosen. Both missions are successful. After this, the Ghosts are sent on a mission to obtain the two nuclear warheads. Bravo Team manages to secure one of them, but Juan de la Barrera escapes via helicopter. Scott gets on the gunner seat of the Black Hawk 5, and pursues de la Barrera through the air. Scott manages to shoot down de la Barrera's helicopter, killing him, although the last nuke is not found. After heading to a false location of one of the nukes, the Ghosts head back to Ciudad Juárez, where they find the last nuke. The nuke is moments from being launched, and Mitchell and his team are on a balcony overlooking the launch site. With an entire nation counting on him, Scott orders the American fighter pilot to launch the EMP, which Mitchell was directly in the blast radius of. The EMP is launched, stopping the nuke from launching, as well as sending Scott on his back, where he manages to hear a few last messages over his failing cross-com from President Ballantine, General Keating and Rosen moments before blacking out. Tom Clancy's EndWar Sometime before the year 2020, Scott Mitchell is promoted to Lieutenant General and given command of the Joint Strike Force. During the events of World War III, he leads the JSF against the European and Russian threats and defends his country any way he can. He's the General who briefs the player before battles and also updates the player on how the war is progressing for the USA. If after turn 40, World War III has not been resolved, Mitchell may be encountered commanding the 15th Special Operations Battalion. Mitchell was at the forefront before World War III began, his forces defended the Freedom 4 lifter and launched a strike against the Europeans in Copenhagen. He also devises the devastating opening moves that the JSF conducts at the outbreak of hostilities. Personal Scott Mitchell was born on August 13th, 1976 and raised in Youngstown, Ohio. His father was a factory worker, who took pride in the fact that he worked his way up to foreman, and, in retirement, enjoys making his own coffin. His mother, who emigrated from Latvia at age ten, was an assistant pharmacist. She passed away when Scott was only fourteen. Scott is the oldest of four children, with two brothers and a sister. With both parents working, Scott grew up independent and self-reliant. After his mother's death he also took on the responsibility of helping to raise his younger siblings, instilling in him a strong sense of leadership. He was an above-average student, and worked part-time as a shop assistant for a car mechanic. After graduating from high school Scott found that he could not afford to go to college. He chose to go into the service instead. Initially, he planned to serve and then go to school using his G.I Bill benefits, but he found that the army lifestyle suited him, and he became a professional soldier. Military Career 1990 - 2000: Completed basic training at Fort Drum. Performed initial service at various stations, including peacekeeping tours in Bosnia and Kosovo. 2000 - 2004: Completed Airborne and Ranger training at Fort Benning. Assigned as team leader for an OPFOR recon unit at Fort Irwin. Completed the Special Forces Selection Course and later the Qualification course at Fort Bragg. 2005 - 2010: Sent for first Special Forces assignment in the Philippines in 2005 and recruited by the Ghosts in 2006. Deployed into North Korea in July, 2007 in response to the People's Army aggression when government money is reappropriated for civil relief operations in the wake of a famine to neutralize rogue General Jung Chong-sun before he can breach a hydroelectric dam in the DMZ; returns in November to destroy Taepodong 2 MIRV nuclear ICBM. Deployed to Georgia in 2008 in response to Soviet ultranationalists in the Caucasus that threaten to overrun the Caspian countries. Sent to Africa in 2009 with Tier 1 team when hostilities between Ethiopia and Eritrea begin to threaten shipping lanes in the Red Sea to neutralize Colonel Tesfaye Wolde, who had been buying illegal weapons from the Russian ultranationalists. Transferred to Cuba in 2010 for operations against El Frente Democratico de la Gente (People's Democratic Front), which are trying to return the island to Communist rule after Fidel Castro's death in 2006. 2011 - 2020: Deployed to Korea a third time in 2011 to eliminate General Chong-sun before he can enact vengeance for his foiled previous revolt by instigating a new Korean War that will involve other Asian nations and detonating nuclear devices in population centers. Sent to China under the name "Jawaad" in 2012 to train with Operational Detachment 927, then released to lead operations against a rogue group of Chinese officials known as the Spring Tigers who were trying to annex Taiwan; wounded in a firefight with their leader, Captain Zhi. Sent to Kazakhstan two months later to derail a coup d'etat; killed rebel leader Asad Rahil and lost contact Grigoriy Kozlov. Captain Mitchell has a superb reputation for ensuring the survival of his soldiers and their eventual return home. Personality Mitchell is not one for small talk, as can be seen during the Humvee sections of GRAW 2, in which he becomes annoyed at Private First Class Provenanzo's repeated bombardment of questions and admiration, and usually responds with phrases such as "Cut the chatter and put your foot to the floor!" or "I would be Honored if you keep your eyes on the road, soldier." He is a man of few words, with a gruff, stoic personality that is complemented by a dry sense of humor. He firmly believes in giving 110% in everything he does, and applies this in the field of battle. Mitchell is one of the team leaders of the 5th Special Forces Group "Ghost Recon", and is a veteran of many campaigns in foreign countries. In short, Mitchell is a Ghost, he does his job, nothing more, nothing less. Even if that means dying for his country, all is the life of the leader of the Ghosts. As shown during the briefing sessions in Tom Clancy's EndWar, Mitchell is known to impart his tactical wisdom upon the Colonels serving under him. He often injects a sense of comedy here as well, noting the strengths and weaknesses of opposing enemy commanders. Some known quotes attributed to him include: *"There are circus bears with more impressive military records, plus, they can ride unicycles." *"Your opponent today isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. More like just a tool, and probably asking for directions to the shed." *"If there weren't a war on, he'd be working fast food someplace. And I don't mean as a manager." *"The Europeans don't like us on their soil. They always were snobs." *"Your opponent today is low caliber. In fact, a pellet gun is a better analogy. Just wear your safety goggles and you'll be fine." Trivia * He enjoys being a carpenter when he's not on duty. * He declined a promotion to Major so that he could stay with the Ghosts. Gallery 120px-Mitchell_2.png|Scott at his HQ 120px-Mitchell_1.png|Mitchell overlooking tactical displays 120px-ScottMitchell-ID.png|Scott Mitchell's portrait Category:Characters Category:United States of America Category:JSF